The Club
by BookWorm37
Summary: The Club is known for its great food and even better music...not to mention the lead singer for one of the bands is HOT...COMPLETE
1. Preparation

A/N: This was the product of my vacation two months ago. I finally got it all typed up and beta-ed! I really hope you like it. I was listening to Billy Joel when it came to me, and it was actually one of his songs that put the idea into my head.

* * *

"Janet!" Sam whined as she took another look at herself in the mirror. 

Janet walked into her bedroom and looked at the pouting woman. "What?" she asked in the same tone she used with her teenage daughter.

Sam turned to Janet and pointed to the 'sweater' the other woman had picked out. "I _cannot_ wear this out of the house. It's practically non-existent!"

The doctor looked at her friend and shook her head with a sigh, "Sam, you look _great_. I don't see what the problem is."

"The _problem_ is that if I wear this, people will stare at me!"

When Sam said this, Janet was truly at odds, "Sam, we're going on a girl's night out – you _want_ to turn heads."

Rolling her eyes, the Lieutenant Colonel turned again to the mirror, knowing she wasn't going to get out of wearing the barely there top that night. Studying her reflection, her appearance began to grow on her. Janet had dressed the other Air Force officer in a navy blue halter-top sweater that showed off Sam's light complexion and toned abs. It had a dip neck that stopped just short of revealing 'too much' skin. The sweater's back started right below her shoulder blades and revealed the tattoo she bore of Earth's point of origin by her right shoulder blade. It ended right above her navel and together with the low-rise black slacks she was wearing, showed off a good three inches of Sam's mid-drift.

"_Fine_, Janet. By the way, where are we going?" asked Sam, causing Janet to smile in relief.

"Oh, well, I thought we'd try out that club on the corner of Main and Humming. You know, the one with that really good band that performs twice a month?"

Sam stopped in her tracks as se put an earring into her ear, "The one that's practically impossible to get into on the nights that band's playing? Not to mention the food is said to be magnificent."

Janet grinned, "Yep, that's the one. Cassie's teacher, Mr. Nystom, got me a reservation. Apparently his sister works there."

"Not to mention that he likes you."

* * *

"Hi, Jack." 

"What, Daniel?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy, why?"

"Simpson's and beer busy, date busy, or work busy?"

Jack thought about lying and telling him that he had a date, but when he thought about it he _was_ working, "Work busy."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go grab a beer or something."

"Daniel, you don't _like_ beer. Janet doing something?"

"Yeah, she's out with Sam. Apparently they're due for a girls' night out."

While Jack thought this news a bit interesting, he was expecting someone any minute. "Try Teal'c. He's probably free."

"Okay, bye, Jack."

"Bye, Danny."

As Jack hung up his cell phone, there was a knock on his front door. He went to answer it, knowing who was on the other side.

"Hey, Steve," Jack greeted the slim man warmly. Seeing the bald man was alone, Jack questioned, "Where's Mike, Andy and Joe?"

Steve smiled, his face taking on an almost boyish appearance with the act. "They're in Andy's car so they can pick up Rose and Scarlet. You ready to go?" he asked, taking in the bag at Jack's feet.

"Yeah, just let me lock up."

"So, how's your month been going, Jack?" Steve asked as they got into his little black Volvo and took off down the road.

Jack looked at the younger man next to him, "It's been going pretty good, especially because it just started."

"How's that woman you keep talking about… Carter I think that's what you called her."

"She's fine, I guess. It just sucks that I'm her boss."

Steve winced in sympathy, "I know what you mean. My parents spent three years in prison because of the frat regs." He turned and grinned at Jack, "I was born one year later."

Jack glanced at the younger man, sizing him up again. "When were you born?"

"1975."

"Ah. Yeah, that was a _great_ year for me. I was on live right after finishing my Special Forces training."

"What year were you born in, Jack?"

"So, what songs are we doing tonight?"

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Like it enough to review? You should know how much they regulate my updating patterns!  



	2. Holy Hannah

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad all of you like it. Here's some more! I put the lyrics to the song in here **on purpose** please read them.

* * *

The bouncer had just gotten on shift and was gruffly looking up names on his master list of those to let into the club on the eventful night. The favorite band of the regulars to the club was back for its first performance of the month. The house was packed.

Two lovely women in their mid-thirties but not looking a day past twenty-five came up, looking good enough to eat. "Names," the bouncer asked.

It was the shorter one in a mid-thigh length black cocktail dress that answered, "Janet Fraiser and Samantha Carter."

Finding their names rather easily, he let them in wondering if the tall blonde was romantically involved with anyone.

* * *

"Janet this table is great," Sam complimented. 

"Thanks," the doctor responded, looking around at the packed room. "I wonder if this band's as good as they say."

"I don't know."

As if on cue (which he was because I'm the writer and I said so. I can make people disappear on cue too! Want to see? **Readers: NO!**), a man in a simple white suite walked out onto the stage set up with band equipment. He motioned for the crowd to quiet down; "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to present – JJ and the Captains!"

Saying the crowd went wild as the band came on stage would be the understatement of the century.

"Holy Hannah," Sam and Jack said in unison as they locked eyes.

Andy, the piano player, looked at Jack and whispered, "What's up, buddy? You gonna be able to sing tonight or what?"

That shook Jack out of his stupor. "Yeah, I can sing. It's just there's someone here I didn't expect." Jack walked up to the microphone and picked up his guitar, "Hey, everyone. How you all doing tonight?" He paused as the crowd cheered. When they quieted, he continued, "Okay, tonight we're going to kick it off with an hour of everyone's Billy Joel favorites. Then we'll do a few unique numbers before opening it up for requests." He turned to the rest of the band that had assembled in their appropriate spots on stage while Jack was speaking, "Let's start with, _This is the Time_."

As the band got ready to play, Jack turned back to the audience, "This is for all the lovers out there tonight, but especially for one special woman in the audience – you know who you are – listen closely to the lyrics, Dorothy."

Sam nodded discreetly, remembering what he had called her many a time on trips through the Stargate. The song started to play and as Jack sang his heart into those words she closed her eyes to get the full effect, tears falling freely when she realized what he was trying to tell her. It was something he could only do through Billy Joel's words:

_We walked on the beach beside that old hotel  
They're tearin' it down now, but it's just as well  
I haven't shown you everything a man can do  
So stay with me, baby  
I've got plans for you_

_This is the time to remember  
'Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days to hold on to  
'Cause we won't, although we'll want to  
This is the time,  
But time is gonna change  
You've given me the best of you  
But now I need the rest of you_

_Did you know that before you came into my life  
It was some kind of miracle that I survived  
Some day we will both look back  
And have to laugh  
We lived through a lifetime  
And the aftermath_

_This is the time to remember  
'Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days to hold on to  
'Cause we won't, although we want to  
This is the time,  
But time is gonna change  
I know we've got to move somehow  
But I don't want to lose you now_

_Sometimes it's so easy  
To let a day slip on by  
Without even seeing each other at all  
But this is the time you'll turn back to and so will I  
And those will be days you can never recall_

_And so we embrace again  
Behind the dunes  
This beach is so cold on winter afternoons  
But holding you close is like holding the summer sun  
I'm warm from the memory of days to come  
This is the time to remember  
'Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days to hold on to  
'Cause we won't, although we'll want to  
This is the time,  
But time is gonna change  
You've given me the best of you  
But now I need the rest of you_

When Sam's eyes opened at the end of the song, she could feel Jack's eyes boring into her soul. She nodded again, only for his eyes, and she could see him relax visibly before going off into another one of Billy Joel's greatest hits.

* * *

A/N: Like it enough to review?  



	3. Meeting the Band

A/N: You guys are all so awesome! Thank you so much for the support. I hope this ending lives up to all of your expectations!

* * *

As the hour of Billy Joel came to a close, Jack put his guitar down, turned to Andy and gave one simple command, "Play, _Hey, Girl_."

Andy nodded, wondering what his 'boss' was up to. The band saw as their leader walked confidently up to two women close to the front and offered his hand to the blonde one. She looked to the brunette next to her, who nodded, before accepting the offered and hand and was led out to the dance floor.

Andy's deep baritone voice filled the air along with his playing as he watched Jack dance with the beautiful woman.

_Hey girl! I want you to know,  
I'm gonna miss you so much if you go  
And hey girl! I tell you no lie,  
Something deep inside of me's going to die  
If you say so long,  
If this is good-bye_

_Oh! Hey girl! This can't be true  
How am I supposed to exist without you  
And, hey girl! Now don't put me on,  
What's gonna happen to me when you're gone  
How will I live  
How can I go on  
How can I go on  
Hey girl!_

_Oh! Hey girl! Now sit yourself down,  
I'm not ashamed to get down on the ground  
And Then beg you to stay  
Don't go away  
Hey girl!  
Don't go away  
Hey girl!  
Don't go away_

"Don't go away, Sam," Jack whispered into her ear at the end of the song.

She smiled through tear filled eyes, "I couldn't dream of it. Meet me at the end of the night?"

He nodded, "Right after the last song."

* * *

After the final song was played, Jack kept his promise, meeting Sam at the base of the stage. "I never knew you could sing, sir," Sam said with a smile. 

Jack grimaced, "It's a well kept secret. And it's Jack off base, Carter."

Sam scowled, "Fine, _Jack_. But have you forgotten I have a first name?"

Jack half smiled, shyly, "No, but calling you Carter is special. No one else does."

Sam blushed and looked down, "Point taken. So, Janet left about an hour ago, care to escort a lady home?"

Jack grinned outright at that, "Did you bring your car?"

Sam nodded, "Yep. Jan took hers, but I still have mine in the parking lot."

Jack turned around and found the entire band open-mouthed and staring at the two of them. "Steve? I'm catching a ride with Carter here, okay?"

Steve nodded slowly, this was the woman they'd been talking about in the car? "No problem, Jack."

As the couple walked away, Sam just had to ask, "Where the hell did JJ and the Captains come from?"

"Well, the drummer's name is Joe. When I first moved here, Joe was the owner of the best bakery in town – still is. We became friends and started playing together. Soon we had attracted the others – Scarlet and Rose actually are Joe's sisters. Thus JJ was born. It was actually Andy's (the piano player) idea for 'JJ and the Captains'. He used the logic that we're playing oldies anyway, we might as well have an 'old' band name."

"That's nice," Sam said as she snaked her arm around Jack's waist.

He groaned, "Shit."

"What?"

"I left my bag in the back. Come on, I have to go get it before Steve decides to drop it off at the most god-forsaken hour of the day."

"What hour would that be?" Sam giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Jack.

He turned back to look at her for a second, not even slowing down, "You know how bad Danny's timing is?" At her affirmative answer he continued, "Well, Steve's timing is worse."

Enough said.

* * *

In the dressing room, the rest of the band was lounging around in shocked silence. So that was the infamous Sam Carter that had Jack wrapped around her little finger… interesting. 

The door opened at Jack ran in, dragging Sam behind him. Mike (the bass guitar player) tossed Jack his bag without needing to be prompted.

"Thanks, Mike," Jack said, catching it easily before turning to leave quickly.

"Not so fast, Jack!" Joe said in an authoritative voice. It reminded Sam of her drill instructor's voice… strange considering Sam's drill instructor had been a woman.

Both of the Air Force officers stopped dead in their tracks. "Damn," Jack whispered under his breath. Sam tried very hard not to giggle as they turned around, "Yeah, Joe?"

Joe, a man of about forty-five with a buzz of fiery red hair, looked at his younger counter part with mock disappointment, "Won't you introduce us?"

"No, I don't think I will." That comment received a swift elbowing in the ribs from Sam, "Ow! That hurt." She glared at him and Jack sighed, "Fine, this is Major Samantha Carter. Carter this is Rose, Scarlet, Joe, Andy, Mike and Steve."

Sam smiled warmly at them, "It's nice to meet you all… I've heard nothing about you."

Steve turned to Sam, "I have the honor to inform you that Jack won't shut up about you."

Sam smiled and turned to Jack, "You know that by Monday morning it's going to be all over the base that you can sing, right? And probably the next time you perform the club's going to be packed with airmen and Marines."

"Yeah, I know."

"It was nice meeting all of you," Sam said as Jack pulled her back through the door.

Silence reigned again for a few minutes, finally to be broken by Scarlet: "So, that was Carter… somehow I expected her to be taller."

* * *

"So… dinner?" Jack asked as the pair arrived at Sam's car. She tossed him the keys, knowing he'd been itching to drive her supped up Volvo for the past few years. 

"Sounds good," she replied as they got in.

"When'd you get the tattoo?" Jack asked as they pulled out.

"Right after the second Abydos mission. Janet has a matching one by her left hip."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "The Doc has a tattoo?… I wonder if Danny knows…"

"He has one on his right ankle."

"Where was I when all this was going on?"

"Eating cake and aging at an abnormally fast rate."

"What can I do to make you stop mentioning that little incident?"

"Propose something."

"Marry me?"

"What!"

"Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Eye witnesses said that there really was no reason for the crash, but it was amazing that the passenger didn't die when the car hit the telephone pole on the passenger side… little did they all know that Samantha Carter was anywhere but her seat.

* * *

A/N: We ALL know where Sam was! I just had to put that in here. Okay, that is the end, BUT if you want an epilogue (and tell me what you want in it - I'm not a mind reader you know!) I'll see what I can do. 


	4. Epilogue

A/N: As per the request, here is the epilogue. I hope you like it - 'cause this is IT. I'm not writing more for you guys unless you're more specific about what you want!

* * *

Sam smirked as she saw the crowd trickle into the already packed club. From her vantage point near the stage, she could see General Hammond enter, followed rather closely by SG-3 – the Marines. She shuddered to think of what they would put Jack through after this night. 

The announcer, Sam now knew was named Eric, came out on stage, whistling at the crowd. He winked down at Sam, "All these guys from your work?"

Sam grinned, "Most of them."

"Thanks, we can use the extra business." Eric motioned for quite and Sam went to sit down at the same table Janet and she had sat at the first night.

"I'd like to welcome everyone here from NORAD to tonight's performance. And without further ado, I'd like to introduce 'JJ and the Captains'!"

As the band went on stage, the civilian members just widened their eyes in shock at the vast turn out. Usually the club was packed when they performed – but this was sardine can packed. Literally no standing room available.

Jack sighed and shook his head at the sight. He walked to his microphone, picked up his guitar and asked, "Is there anyone left on the base?"

"Skeleton crew, Colonel!" Ferretti shouted back. "No one could really believe it when we heard."

Jack grinned, "Is there anyone in the audience who is not from Cheyenne Mountain?"

A couple in the front row of tables raised their hands, looking very uncomfortable. Jack smiled at them, "Thank you for coming, and please ignore the rest of the crowd." He turned to his co-workers, "Do none of you have any shame?" Without waiting for a response, he nodded to Andy, who started to play the first song of the night – 'Shameless'. "This is dedicated to Danny and Janet. It was his request, Doc' – it's from him, not me!"

Jack started to sing and all of his subordinates were awe-struck at his skill and talent both with the guitar and with his voice. Hammond smiled evilly, _he'd_ known all along. As Jack played 'Time to Remember' Hammond wondered when the wedding was going to be. The general made his way over to the corner Ferretti had commandeered and placed a bet for a wedding date in two months – if he knew his goddaughter is was that she wasn't one who waited very patiently for things within her grasp.

Hammond had been only half right the night ninety percent of the SGC went out clubbing together. Sam _hated_ waiting when she saw the finish line – but she was more impatient than George had originally thought.

* * *

The day after the second performance of JJ and the Captains, Sam and Jack marched into Hammond's office together. Both were carrying manila envelopes that they placed on Hammond's desk, right in front of him. 

Hammond was on the phone with the President when the two walked in, but as soon as he saw the title on the envelopes, he said, "Mr. President, they just walked in. I'll have to call you back, sir," and hung up the phone. Hammond looked at the envelopes, and then back to Sam and Jack, "What's this?"

Jack smiled, "Our resignations from active duty, sir."

"Why?"

Sam looked at the older man quizzically, "You of all people know _why_ those envelopes are on your desk, General."

George met her eyes, "Yes, I do know why, but I want to hear it from your mouths."

Sam looked down uncomfortably as Jack began, "Well, sir, we both figured out what we want and decided to get it."

"Will the two of you be leaving the SGC?"

"Not if you have _civilian_ positions available, George," Jack said with a smirk as he emphasized the word 'civilian'.

Hammond pretended to be deep in thought, "Well…the science department will need a new head soon – Dr. McElroy is retiring. And there is a sudden need for a tactical advisor to train new recruits and old ones in strategy. Seeing how many times you've gotten into and out of tough scraps Jack, I think you're perfect for the job. Of course, this _does_ mean very limited 'Gate travel."

Sam smiled, "If we're going to be having children 'Gate travel would be out for me anyway."

"Yeah, what she said," Jack added lamely.

Hammond smiled, "I'll inform the President – you two better go inform Ferretti and the rest of your team. You're resignations are effective immediately." As the two lovebirds darted out of Hammond's office, he chuckled, picking up the red phone again. "Yes, Mr. President, they just left…I'm glad you enjoyed listening in, sir. If they ever find out you were on speaker phone the whole time I may not live to see any of their children…"

-Fin


End file.
